I'm your BROTHER, not your BOYFRIEND !
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Hyung are you crazy ? I'm not your boyfriend. I'm your brother / Jaegyom / GOT7


_Title : I'm Your Brother Not Your Boyfriend._

 _Genre : romance, fluff._

 _Cast : GOT7._

 _Main Cast : Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum, Mark Tuan._

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : M_

 _Length : Chapter_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

.

.

Mr Im sedang berdiskusi dengan istrinya saat putra angkat mereka mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Mr Im. Tentu saja Mr Im mengizinkan putranya masuk, bukankah dengan kehadiran putranya yang satu ini mungkin bisa memberikan solusi dari apa yang mereka berdua diskusikan.

"Masuklah Yugyeom." Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berambut pirang. Namja itupun melangkah masuk keruang kerja appanya. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah eommanya.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan appa dan eomma sesuatu." Yugyeom melihat kedua orang tua angkatnya bergantian. Sepertinya mereka sedang menghadapi masalah.

"Tapi aku akan berbicara nanti saja. Jika appa dan eomma sedang membahas hal lainnya."

"Ani Yugyeom. Apa yang ingin kau beritahu pada appa dan eomma ?" Mrs Im mengelus surai Yugyeom penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun Yugyeom bukan putra kandung mereka, tapi mereka menyayangi Yugyeom sudah seperti putra kandung mereka.

Yugyeom tersenyum cerah dan berucap.

"Yugyeom dapat tawaran dari kepala sekolah untuk masuk ke kelas akselerasi. Disana nanti Yugyeom hanya perlu waktu dua tahun untuk menyelesaikan high school. Kemudian Yugyeom bisa mengambil beasiswa kuliah Yugyeom yang di Jerman. Yugyeom perlu persetujuan appa dan eomma saja. Semua biaya kelas akan ditanggung sekolah. Bagaimana appa eomma ?"

Kembali hanya diam yang didapat Yugyeom. Ia tidak tahu kenapa orang tua angkatnya tidak tersenyum bangga seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan jika Yugyeom mendapat prestasi. Justru sepasang suami istri itu saling menatap, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan putra mereka.

Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya Mr Im berjalan dan duduk disamping Yugyeom. Ia mengacak surai Yugyeom dan tersenyum.

"Appa sangat bangga mempunyai putra seperti mu Yugyeom. Tapi maafkan appa dan eomma, appa dan eomma punya rencana lain sayang." Yugyeom memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tau kan jika appa dan eomma memiliki putra kandung ?" Kali ini Mrs Im yang berbicara. Yugyeom mengangguk. Ia semakin bingung dengan maksud orang tua angkatnya ini.

"Ne. Bukankah Jaebum hyung kuliah di Belanda ?" Yugyeom menatap tidak mengerti dengan reaksi appa dan eommanya. Mereka seperti sedih. Tapi sedih kenapa ?

"Dia tidak kuliah sayang. Dia berada dirumah sakit jiwa selama ini." Yugyeom semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksud eomma apa, Yugyeom tidak mengerti sama sekali." Yugyeom mencoba melihat pada mata orang tuanya untuk mencari penjelasan. Dan akhirnya Mr Im yang menatap balik Yugyeom.

"Sebenarnya hyung mu itu menderita penyakit jiwa. Dia divonis dokter menderita penyakit seorang psychopath. Itulah kenapa kami mengirimnya ke rumah sakit di Amsterdam Belanda sana." Perlahan Yugyeom mengerti, ia menggenggam tangan appa dan eommanya. Kemudian menggabungkan menjadi satu bersama dengan tangannya.

"Itulah kenapa kami mulai mengadopsi mu sayang. Kami tidak ingin kesepian hanya berdua saja." Yugyeom perlahan menghapus air mata eommanya. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat orang tua angkatnya sedih. Ia berjanji untuk selalu membuat mereka bahagia.

"Lalu apa yang bisa Gyeomi lakukan appa eomma ?"

"Appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk merawat hyung mu dirumah saja. Sudah 10 tahun, tapi dokter disana mengatakan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dengan hyung mu. Maka dari itu appa dan eomma perlu bantuan mu Yugyeom." Yugyeom mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu. Yugyeom akan melakukan apapun itu, asal appa dan eomma senang."

"Appa dan eomma ingin kau membantu kami untuk merawat dan menyembuhkan Jaebum. Mungkin jika ia dirawat oleh keluarga, ia akan bisa sembuh. Bisakah sayang ?" Mrs Im menatap putra angkat mereka dengan mata sayu.

"Tentu eomma. Kenapa tidak."

"Jadi apa kau baik-baik saja tidak masuk kelas akselerasi ?" Yugyeom kembali tersenyum.

"Gwencana appa. Yang terpenting bagi Yugyeom adalah keluarga ini."

"Apa kau juga rela untuk kehilangan beasiswa mu sayang ?" Yugyeom menggenggam erat kedua tangan orang tuanya.

"Yugyeom rela. Lagi pula Yugyeom bisa mencari beasiswa yang lain. Appa dan eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

Mr dan Mrs Im pun memeluk Yugyeom bersamaan. Mereka begitu beruntung diberi putra angkat sebaik Yugyeom. Mereka tidak salah mengadopsinya dan merawatnya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Yugyeom membalas pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahagia jika keluarga ini bahagia.

.

.

Hari ini tiba saatnya untuk hyung Yugyeom pulang ke Seoul. Yugyeom ikut menjemput hyungnya itu dibandara. Ia duduk dengan gelisah. Pasalnya ia belum pernah bertemu dengan hyungnya. Ia takut bagaimana jika Jaebum membencinya ?

Mereka bertiga tiba dan segera berjalan masuk ke bandara. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit, sosok yang mereka tunggu datang. Yugyeom heran, ia tidak melihat ada yang aneh dari Jaebum. Ia tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tidak seperti orang yang sakit.

Penampilannya pun seperti orang normal. Disamping hyungnya ada seorang pria. Yugyeom pun ikut mendekat mengikuti orang tuanya.

"Jaebum." Mrs Im langsung memeluk namja berambut hitam itu. Sedangkan Mr Im berbincang-bincang dengan pria tadi.

Yugyeom tersenyum melihat raut bahagia yang terpancar dari Mrs Im. Ia pasti sangat merindukan putra kandungnya.

"Kau pasti Yugyeom ?" Suara itu membuat Yugyeom terkejut.

"Eeh ne. Annyeong hyung." Yugyeom tidak menyangka jika Jaebum tau dia. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Jaebum segera menarik Yugyeom kedalam pelukannya.

Yugyeom dengan canggung membalas pelukan hyungnya itu. Ia merinding saat merasakan Jaebum yang bernafas dilehernya. Perlahan Yugyeom melepas pelukan itu. Tapi Jaebum tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Bau mu enak." Yugyeom sedikit mendorong Jaebum agar melepas pelukannya. Dan itu berhasil.

Dan ia bersumpah melihat Jaebum menyeringai. Tapi ucapan Mr Im tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Cha lebih baik kita pulang. Jaebum pasti lelah." Yugyeom pun mengangguk dan akan berjalan tapi ia tersentak saat Jaebum menggenggam tangannya. Membuatnya harus berjalan disamping Jaebum.

Saat itu Yugyeom merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpanya. Tapi ia menggeleng. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia yakin itu. Ia pun kembali berjalan dengan tangan Jaebum menggenggam erat tangannya.

.

.

"Jaebum dari tadi eomma lihat, kau terus menggenggam tangan Yugyeom. Apa kau merasakan sakit sayang ?" Yugyeom ikut memandang kewajah Jaebum. Ia sebenarnya juga bingung, sejak mereka keluar bandara, berada di mobil, dan sampai dirumah. Jaebum terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Tangan Yugyeom hangat eomma. Jaebum suka." Mr Im yang mendengar hal itu tertawa.

"Baguslah jika kau bisa menerima Yugyeom sebagai adik angkat mu. Appa dan eomma senang." Yugyeom pun ikut tersenyum, Mr Im benar. Itu artinya tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan lagi.

"Ya sudah. Yugyeom antar hyung mu kekamarnya. Kamarnya berada disamping kamar mu sayang." Yugyeom mengangguk.

"Kkaja hyung." Jaebum mengangguk dan mengikuti Yugyeom masih dengan menggenggam tangan Yugyeom.

Yugyeom melepas genggaman tangan Jaebum saat mereka sudah berada didalam kamar Jaebum.

"Ini kamar hyung. Jika hyung perlu sesuatu, hyung bisa ke kamar ku. Kamar ku ada disamping kamar hyung. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mengunci kamar ku. Jadi jangan ragu untuk datang hyung." Ucapan Yugyeom seperti undangan untuk Jaebum. Itu bukan undangan biasa bagi Jaebum, Jaebum menyeringai saat menerima undangan itu.

Yugyeom pun baru akan berbalik tapi Jaebum kembali memegang tangannya.

"Gomawo namdongsae." Tiba-tiba senyum tulus terulas dibibir Yugyeom.

"Sama-sama hyung." Yugyeom menutup pintu kamar Jaebum dan memasuki pintu kamarnya.

 **TBC / END**

.

.

YEEAAAYYHH

April COMEBACK. Hehehe mian chingu, April baru sempet buat ff baru. Untuk ff lama, April masih coba dech kuras otak. Kais-kais ingatan lama. Hehe tapi kalo ide lama gak ketemu. Mian ne April gk bisa lanjut.

So oke dech itu aja. Hope you readers like it. Review, please ?


End file.
